A Goddess Of love
by tazzylovestwilight
Summary: Edward has left bella and now she has found out she is the reincarnated sister of the Volturi brothers. What happens when she has to go and save the cullens and edward wants her back will she go and what will they think about her being a goddess
1. Chapter 1

A Goddess of love

The day he left me was the worst day of my life. I died that day, well so I thought. I didn't relies that day that it would change my life forever.

After he left me in the forest I saw a light come towards me. I thought I was going out of my head. I somehow made my way home to find that dad and everyone was out looking for me. After telling everyone I was fine I went up stairs and had a shower and went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and saw a light again "I am going out of my mind" I thought. I went down stairs and had breakfast. I decide that I was going to go for a walk to clear my head. I got to the edge of the forest when I saw them. The look so beautiful in there black coats but I was so afraid to say anything. I knew who they were. The Voulitre. The lil girl took her hood off."You must be Bella" she said.

"How do you know who I am" I said back to her.

"We have been watching you for a long time since before you met the Cullen's" I shudder when she said Cullen's.

"Why" I asked her. The rest just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Its not my place but you have to come back with us to Italy"

"Fine bets being here with all the memoires" I said

The trip was long and I was so happy to finally get there. They took me to a castle and said that I would have to meet their masters. I flowed them in to a huge room so beautiful and so full of light.

"Ahhhh Bella how lovely to see you, my name is Aro and this is Caius and Marcs. When are known As the Volturi." Said this beautiful man in the middle of the room.

"What do you want with me" I asked

"Bella Bella Bella you are more important then anyone here "He said I looked at him. Is this guy crazy I thought?

"Bella you are 1 of our sister reincarnated. You see we lost you a long time ago and have been searching for you a long time." He said

"Well then what happens now" I asked.

"We need to wake you up so you can rember. Felix call for the rest of our sisters tell them we have found our sister" He said to a very big lanky looking vampire.

"I am sorry dear sister this will hurt a bit" he said and sundlley it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up all of a sudden and realize what had happened. I got of the bed I was in and ran straight for the bathroom. I finally got the courage to go and see if I could find anyone. I sudley looked down I was glowing. What the hell I thought. I need to get some answer quick I thought a ran out of the room I was in. as soon as I ran out I bumped in to the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

"I am so sorry" I said. She just looked at me . " my name is bella I was looking for Aro"

She just stood there smiling. "Lena are you just going to stare at our sister or are you going to give her a hug and talk to her" a voice said. I look around and there stood 4 other women who were just as beautiful as This girl named Lena.

"I was just seeing if she rembered me but I guess not. Sorry my name is Lena and I am u Twin sister "

"Twin Sister" I stutted

"yep and you are much more then that you are know as the goddess of war" she said

"The Goddess of War"

"Yep lol cool huh"she said

"uhh Yea I guess "

" don't worry you will rember everything soon" she said

"ok I guess umm can I go see Aro and get this all sorted out" I asked.

She nooded her head and the other 4 girls followed us and we started to walk towards the room. As soon as we got to the room she usherd me in and told me to sit down. With in 2 secounds Aro and the other 2 brother walked in to the room. "Bella good to see you are awake" Aro said to me. I just looked at him." I guess we should expliane everything to you. I will start at the beginning. Bella Your reall name is isabellaina and you aree known as the goddess of war. You see you are our sister, flesh and blood. Myself , Cauis and Marcus were all born vampire the only ones in ixstinces. And because of us there are vampires all around the world. But before we were born our parents who were gods had 6 other kids u girls and it was a big thing for them when were where born .Due to events our parents died and you girls looked after us. We soon became the leaders of the vampire world with your help lol. But of course with the power we had came bad things. Some of the vampires wanted to over throw us and in the mix of it all you were killed. It was a dark day for us but we knew that you would come back to us and now you have."

"oh my god " I said. I looked at them all " how do I become the girl I once was". I asked.

" that is simple we need to say a spell " said Lena

"well what are we waiting for" I said.

"well dear sister follow me" Lena said.

I followed her and the other girl to a chamber.

" just relax and clear your mind " one of the girls said

After 3 hours I felt some strange happen to me. I was getting all these memoirs and how I was once. Then I felt it was over. I got up and look at my sisters and new I was at home.

"we better introduce ourselves to you even thought you know who we are" Lena said

"Well I am Lena as you know I am your twin(**she looks just like bella)** and I am the goddess of love, that blonde hair girl there is Tina and she is the of goddess of marriage, the black hair girl is ella and she is the goddess of the hunt, the girl there with the black spiky hair is kate and she is the goddess of the sea, and last is Sarah the lil red head and she is the goddess of prophesy, music and healing. And you of corse is Isabellanta and you are the goddess of war. Cool huh."

" Wow this is a lot to take in I do rember all of you guys and I see that we were all close even with our brothers."

"Bella what happened to you before you were found. You didn't seem to be worried about vampires when you saw our brothers" asked Tina

I told them everything and they just looked at me.

" oh bella I am so sorry" Aro said

"Bella I know you are going to be cranky with me because I didn't know what happened but I have invited the cullens here. They arrive in 2 hrs"

"its ok Aro you didn't know its ok I'll face them"

"well if you are we are going to make you look like the goddess you are" Tina said

After t 1 hr I was done. I look so great. I giggled " they are goning to be in for a shock of their life lol" me and my sisters laughed

"Sisters you are needed our guest are here" Macus called out

Show time I thought. I followed my sisters to the throne room. Aro was saying hello and everything.

" … you know how I have sistes carlise and how they are goddess. we were so luck to fine our missing sister she is lovely wait till u see her. Arh here they are carlise u know my 5 other sisters now I will introduce our missing sister Isabellanta the goddess of war"

I walked in and saw the shock on their faces all I could do was laugh


	3. Chapter 3

Chaper 3( idn't own twilight even thought I would love to)

EPO

I can't belive I left the girl I loved but I knew it was for the best. Carlise thought it would be a good idear to go to Italy for a bit and to live with aro. That we would be protected from that red headed Bitch and that he would be able to help us. When we arrived we were talking with Aro and he was telling us about how they had found his sister who had been missing and how she was a goddess. I was getting boried and then sudley Aro introduced his sister

"Arh here they are carlise u know my 5 other sisters now I will introduce our missing sister Isabellanta the goddess of war"

I looked up and there was my Bella. Oh my God she is a Goddess and she is Aros sister my family thought the same

_Oh My God my baby sister is a goddess and look at her she is great god I miss her fuck you Edward—Emmett_

_My sister and my bestfriend wow look at her she looks so good man I hate you Edward for us leaving her—Alice_

_Oh my god she looks great I need to apologies for being so mean to her before –Rose_

_Bella wow she looks so good I need to say sorry for neally killing her – Jasper_

_Wow bella she is so lovely and a goddess –Carlise_

_My lovely daughter I miss her --esme_

I had to agree with my family she looked great wow. I had to talk to her but how.

BPO

The look on their face was great but I did have to say something.

"hello cullens. How are you" I asked them.

"its good to see you bella how ahev you been" Carlise asked me.

" I am great can't you see and its isabellanta not bella, only my family can call me that and you are not family". I said with so much hate in my voice.

"Bella I am so sorry, I didn't want to leave you" Alice piped up

" Ahhh but alice you did you all left me and who knows what could have happened. I am just lucky that my family found me and saved me. Aro if you don't mind I would like to retire to my chamber ."

"Of course dear sister you have been through a lot today"

As I walked out I could see all the hurt and love on their faces. Oh well iys just a act I thought. I decided I was going to go for a walk instead and ended up in a room with all these pictures and paintings. I looked around and saw a lot of me and my siblings. Wow we were really close before I though. Then I saw a painiting tat mad me shead a tear. One of our mum and dad. God I miss them I only remember them from the mermoires of before I wish I could see them now I thought. Sunddley a I head a noise. Some one had cleared their voice, I looked around and saw Edward.

"What do you want, havn't you hurt me enough" I snarled at him.

"Bella I am so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you I just though it would have been for the best but now I see it wasn't. Bella I still love you " he said.

How could I belive him just a couple weeks ago he said he didn't.

"how can I belive you. If you really did love me like you said then you wouldn't have left me" I snarled again at him.

"Bella we left for a good reason. Victore was after me and the rest of the family for what we did to James and I didn't want to get you involed again. I didn't think that would be fair to you, so I had to lie. I am so sorry trust me I love you so much it hurts." He said

I looked at him and could see all the hurt and love and pain in his eyes, but all I could think was that he had hurt me and that I could trust him or anything.

"Edward how can I trust you after what you did. I''ll tell you what prove to me that the red head bitch is after you and that you really do love me and then I will think about us being back together" I said to him.

"ok bella that seems fair" he said "But we have to go back to forks are you willing to do that come with me and face her and see that I am not lieing"

"yes I am and I'll bring my sisters with me and see what happens" I said to him. He nodded at me "LENA, TINA, ELLA,KATE SARAH GET YOUR ASSES HER NOW" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The girls came running like crazy.

"yes bells what is " sarah asked.

" We are going to forks pack your stuff we are going to have some fun " I smiled

**I want to thank twlightaddict147 for the great review and keep reviewing guys sorry if it's a bit shit it is my first fan write mwa to you all**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry about taking so long to update. I have a new story to if you want to check it out and I hope you love this chapter. And thanks for the reviews keep them up mwa

Chapter 4

We all got back to forks. I looked around. I had only been gone for about 1 week or so and I didn't miss it at all. I was happy that I had found my sisters. I looked at Edward. And he looked at me.

"Ok were the places where you last saw her and she was after." I asked him. He looked at me.

"We last saw her near the clearing were we play baseball. I nodded and looked at my sisters. We all ran straight there. And there she was. It was like she was waiting for me or something. But she still looks shocked to see that I had my sisters with me.

"well well well. Hello Bella how are you. And who are your lil friends" She sneered at me.

"Hello Vicki. Oh and my name is Isabellanta not Bella that was my human name but I am not human as you can see and these friends as you say. They are my sisters. You see I am aro's missing sister."I sneered back at her.

"A goddess" she whispered. I nodded my head at her.

"And guess what I am here to kill you and make sure you never come back." I said. I went straight for her. I wasn't going to let her get away. She was going to die if not at my hands then at my sisters.

"Ready to die Vicki 'I sneered at her. She just went for me.

"Bells use ur powers" Lena said. I used my lighting as blew her up. I had to laugh. That was easy. But it was only because I was a goddess now. I looked at my sister then at Edward.

"well that went well" I said. The girls started to laugh.

"well bells is back again." Ella said. I had to agree.

"well its time to go back and tell our brothers that its all been taken care of." Kate said. We all nodded and we left. When we got back we went and told our brothers and the other Cullen's it was all taken care off. I decided to go for a walk and find the garden I use to go to. I knew I was being followed and I knew who it was. I didn't know if I should let him back in to my life or not. If I did I was going to make him work for it.

"Edward I know you are following me." I said he came out from the shadows.

"I am so sorry Bella. Please forgive me". He said. I thought about it.

"Ok Edward. I will give you another chance but you have to earn it do you understand. You will have proved to me that you really love me. I am going to make quests for you to do. If you can do 4 quests for me then I will take you back ok." I said. He nodded his head at me.

"You first quest is to g to Greece and get me my sword. It should be in the black sea somewhere. When you have it come and see me" I said as I walked off. I hope he can because it might sound crazy but I do hope he finishes these quests it just seems the only way. Only time will see.


	5. Chapter 5

thanks guys for the reviews so loving them thanks i will keep updating for u love u all

Chapter 5

I did feel sorry for Edward having to do these quest but i really wanted him to prove himself to me. he left this morning with Emmett to find my sword. i had lost in when i was battling a Minotaur. when i went to use my sword on him he knocked out of my hand and it went into the sea. i was so cranky when i lost it. it had been a gift from my father. At least i was able to destroy him with my lighting. i was getting worried what if he didn't get it and he died getting it. i decided that i would go and see my sisters. i found them in the tv chamber. i had to shake my head. for goddess they were pretty boring. i use to rember having to go on hunts with them and battling titains. those really were the days. but then there was that war and i had to go and get killed. oh well at least i am back now. my sisters and i stayed up for ages just talking about what use to happen

"remember when uncle hides tried to take over home. And how father just looked at him and said well go on do it" Tina said. we all started laughing.

"or when Apollo got the shits when Bella said no when he kept asking her out. and she ended up slapping him in the face." Sarah giggled.

"I still rember when Lena decided that she wanted to marry Hydrocephalus that was the best day. you looked so beautiful it was crazy. It was sad we lost him in the same war we lost Bella" Said Kate.

We all looked to the ground. I went and gave my twin a hug. i knew that i didn't need to say anything to her that she knew i was there if she needed to talk. i felt so sorry for her. not only had she lost her husband she had lost ,e her own twin sister in the same war. just because some idiot vampires wanted to take over our brothers. when they were the first vampires ever to exist. we all just stayed and talked about everything till it was daybreak. i realised i was so happy to have all of my sisters and that i also had my brothers. i was glad that they found me again. it also made me realise how much i really did love Edward i would just have to hope that he could pass these tests. Lena was going to set the next one for me. she said all is fair in love and war and that she is indeed the goddess of love. i had to laugh at that but i was also scared. i didn't want it to be to hard. yes the one i set was pretty easy. but i really did want my sword back and i did really want him to pass his quests. oh well i would just have to wait and see what happens. i thought i would go and spend time with the cullens. i went looking for them and ran into Alice.

"Bella i have been looking for you everywhere. we so need to chat about what you were like before this war you had and died in. pleases please please." she begged. i looked at her. i did see her as another sister and i knew i couldn't denies her.

":come on then lets go and we will talk" i said. i followed her into the chamber that the cullens were in of course besides Emmett and Edward. we talked for a log time and told them everything about my past what my parents were like and how good a fighter i was. i did feel like i was home. this was going to be bad what will i do if Edward goes through all the quests and i take him back. i will not beable to leave my family and he will not beable to leave his. Alice must have seen something.

"Bella we are going to stay here with you guys. we are not going to leave you understand that you will want to be with your sisters and brothers and we can understand that." Alice said. i looked at her and smiled. this is what i wanted. i would have both my familys. 3 days later Edward came back with my sword. wow i knew he had it in him. i ran to him and gave him a hug.

"i am glad that you were able to com;lpet this quest." i said to him. you could see the happyness in his eyes.

"it was worth it. it wasn't easy trying to find it. it was so hiden. how in the hell it got there i will never know but i m glad to that i completed the first one i think i am a bit scared about the next one" he said i giggled at him

" I don't think you want to know how that sword got there trust me you will think its to " i said to him. he looked at me like i was crazy.

"Edward. i am glad you finished one of my sisters quests."Aro said. i didn't even know he was there my brothers are always coming in so quietly.

"Edward you will have to talk to Lena about the next one. she has said its her turn." i said to him. he looked at me abit scared. i would be to if i was him. i know what my sister is like.

"don't worry Edward its not going to be to hard. i want you to go into the underworld and ask our uncle Hades for the dimond taria. Tell him its for Bella and that she is alive and if he dion't give it to you that she will be coming down to kill him. " Lena said. "oh and i will give you the spell to get there. tell the boatman that your girlfriend is the goddess of War and if he don't grant you pasage then he will be out of a job. here is the 2 coins that you will need and you can take one person with you" She said.

"i will take Jasper " Edward said. jasper nodded and they both set off.


	6. Chapter 6

A big thanks to my review and this chapter is for

i did this in Edward pint of view for the first quest and i will do it for all the quests that he does.

Chapter 6

EPO

i was so glad that i as able to prove to Bella that i still loved her. her first quest seemed like it was going to be easy. i had to go and get her sword from the black sea. That should be easy. well i thought it was going to be. i decided that i would bring Emmett. it took us about 20 hrs. to get to grease cause of the weather. when we got there we went straight for the sea. i looked at Emmett.

" Bella didn't really say where in the sea she lost her sword did she?" Emmett asked. i shook my head. we both decided that we would just dive in and hope for the best. All we knew was that the sword was silver and had ruby's on it. i had see a picture of it back in Italy. it took us 5 hrs to find it. it was in a rock right at the bottom. it was about half way across. i couldn't believe it. how the hell did it get there. I guess knowing that Bella is the goddess war she was pob battlering something. we got out of the water. i decided that i would clean it up for her. Wow couldn't describe how beautiful this sword was. you could tell that it was Bella's it even had her name on it.

"wow i can see why she wanted it back. its amazing." Emmett said. i had to agree with him. i was a amazing. it was time to leave. When we got back she ran straight for me. i gave her a hug. All i wanted was her. she was always so amazing. She was going on to me about her twin sister of all people choosing the next quest's had to go the underworld and get Bella's diamond tiara or something. Her uncle Hades was looking after it. I was aloud to take someone with me. Due to where i was going i chose jasper. He was good with conflict and had a feeling that i was going to encounter some when i went down there. from what i could see in the girls minds about their uncle, he didn't seem to be a very nice person. but i would do anything for Bella just to have her back. i wanted her more then anything. as my lover, wife and best friend. She was everything i wanted, and i wasn't about to give up. i knew that wouldn't have to worry about her any more. her being a goddess and everything and also on top of that a goddess of war. i knew she would be able to handle herself any day. i decided that we would leave in the morning so that i could spend a little bit of time with her even if it was just as a friend for now. And if this is what i had to do to prove to her that i wanted her and loved her i would do it.

Sorry guys about it being a small chapter but i promsie the next one will be longer mwa love you all and i hope you are enjoying it. it might take me a bit to write another chapter but see how i go. i wracked on the nose at work last night9i work in a old person home) so i have to go to doctors so they can look at it all for work eck. thanks guys


End file.
